


Nearly Hell

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [27]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Demons, Devils, F/M, Going to Hell, Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Richmond Valentine and Gazelle are dead - this is what happens to them afterwards.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliesiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliesiar/gifts).



> For the prompt: “This is all your fault! I can’t believe I listened to you!”

When Richmond Valentine and Gazelle met in the outer part of Hell, Gazelle folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. “This is all your fault, you know. I can't believe I listened to you.”

“Ah, c'mon,” said Valentine, grinning, his lisp completely gone. “It made sense, didn't it?”

“I suppose so.” Gazelle gazed around the office they appeared to be in. They both knew it wasn't as demure and innocent as it looked. That probably had something to do with the black candles and candelabras.

Eventually, the door opened and they both turned to see someone who looked surprisingly like the Kingsman agent they had killed at the church. The main difference, however, was that he looked years younger. He also had a pair of black ram's horns, a winding tail which swished through the air behind him and a pair of folded, leathery wings. As he walked around the desk, he continued to read a file, making little noises of approval or clicking his tongue in exasperation. When he reached the chair behind the desk, he dropped down onto it and placed his feet on the desk, leaning back till the large chair creaked.

“Sit down,” he ordered them and, with a flick of his hand, they both found themselves falling into chairs that magically appeared behind them.

“I thought you were supposed to be a gentleman?” Valentine said, sulking a little.

“What are you talking about, human?” demanded the demon, not even glancing at him. “If you're referring to Harry Hart... Well, he isn't here.”

“Then who are you?”

“You can call me 'Your Majesty'.”

Gazelle and Valentine glanced at each other. This couldn't be good.

“Gazelle, huh? Interesting,” said the King, mostly to himself. “Valentine... I like that contrast. Well. Everything seems to be in order.”

“What's going to happen to us, exactly?” Valentine asked.

“Usually when two people end up in the same Entrance Room together,” said the King as he swung his legs off the desk and straightened up, “they get tortured in front of each other. Or we separate them if that's what they consider the worst thing to happen to them. Fortunately for you two, we have a little opening.”

“An opening?” asked Gazelle, frowning.

“Yes, indeed. A couple of our Sins were killed recently – we need someone to replace them.”

“So, no torture?” Valentine asked, grinning again.

“Oh, don't you worry,” said the King, grinning far wider than should be possible. “You'll get your punishment. After all, becoming a Sin is very, very painful for the souls involved. For everyone else, it's a good few months' entertainment...”

**Author's Note:**

> And so, they become Sins. Oh, and, Chester would be Pride and a version of Eggsy would be Wrath. Haven’t decided on who the others would look like. (Because they're not the same people. Well, I mean, Chester is the same person, turned into a Sin but Wrath only _looks_ like Eggsy.


End file.
